


Kawaii Neko Chapter 2

by shinnakafan384



Category: Shinsuke Nakamura - Fandom, WWE
Genre: Alcohol, Food, Listening to Michael Jackson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnakafan384/pseuds/shinnakafan384
Summary: After getting asked to go on a group lunch date, Kaiba's feelings run high for Shinsuke.





	Kawaii Neko Chapter 2

Today is a brand new day. I get to have lunch with Nakamura. Albeit, Matt and Fergal will be there. Anyways, after the work out at the Performance Center, I went back to my apartment and got myself all dolled up. I was wearing my woman's cut black NJPW King of Strong Style shirt, black short shorts, black fish net stockings, and black steel toed boots. Black goth-style make-up was in order. Nakamura knew my style cos of my time with CHAOS. I pull up into the Japanese restaurant's parking lot and found a good spot. When I walked in, my heart started racing as I was trying to find my party. All of a sudden, I hear "Kaiba-kun!" It was Nakamura letting me know where they were. Boy, he looked gorgeous and his hair was up in a ponytail and I felt my cheeks get warm. "Hey guys!" I said with that high pitched voice that always happens when I'm around the King of Strong Style. I walk to them and Fergal said "Why not you sit next to Shinsuke here." My eyes widened, does he detect my love for Nakamura?! Have I been giving out those signs?! Shit! "Ok, I will." I sit to the left of Nakamura and I couldn't keep my eyes off him. The waiter said if I wanted anything to drink. I said that if they had Dr. Pepper, I'll take it. I saw that Nakamura had some red wine. As usual. Fergal had sake and Matt had a dark soft drink. "Anything you want, you can get Kaiba-kun." Nakamura said. "Ok!" I replied. I ordered some Naruto ramen. When the order came, I picked up the chop sticks and went to chow down. Nakamura, Matt, and Fergal were bullshitting about Japan and I was listening to every second of it. I love hearing my King's voice. It is so beautiful and soothing. I hope for the day that I work up the courage to tell him how I feel. I just hope he feels the same way as me. My first love is sitting right next to me and I'm too shy to tell him that I love him. After we finished and payed for the meal, Matt said that he'll take Fergal to Full Sail and I was to take Nakamura. My heart was beating a million miles a second. At least I have company while I'm driving to Full Sail. On the way there, I asked him if there's anything I can put on the radio to kill the silence. He wanted Bicycle by Queen and Billie Jean by Michael Jackson. I happily put it on and I was happy that he was listening to his favorite music. And when we arrived, he said that I was a great driver. I was so happy to hear that from him. I was stuck backstage for a while until they sorted out my persona and theme. As soon as I heard The Rising Sun, I got all excited and I went to one of the screens to watch his match. My cheeks were on fire watching him work. He was the one and only for me. He won the match of course. During the night in my bed, I cuddle with my Nakamura Teddy bear and I just weep a little as my longing for him is very painful and I hate my shyness. I just hope when I open up to him, he'll say that he loves me too.


End file.
